File talk:Luffy Defeats Kuro.png
New Image Lack of blood, it's after the impact, it's poorly drawn, Luffy looks like he's done with the attack, it's on the ground. Just because an image is recent doesn't mean it's better. 22:07, March 21, 2013 (UTC) It's during the impact. It's drawn well. Luffy isn't done with the attack. It isn't on the ground. Just because an image is old doesn't mean it's better. 22:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The old version is WAY better. 22:11, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The lighting is also very poor, you can't tell if Kuro is falling or laying down at that angle, you can't see either of their faces...seriously, how does the new image beat the old? 22:13, March 21, 2013 (UTC) None of the images show anything, a .gif is best suited here. Also, the old version is more detailed and focused on the event. As for a gif, maybe that would be suitable. But again, there would be an argument of which is better. 22:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Obviously the new one is best suited as a .gif animation since the old one doesn't show as much, it just shows the same blow from different angles. We don't need a gif for it.The old version is perfect. 22:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Looks like Luffy is giving Kuro a good ol buddy hug. It's terrible. 22:51, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The term perfect is relative. Kuro's face is broken.I don't call that a buddy hug. 22:53, March 21, 2013 (UTC) If having his head forward with Kuro's head back implying a push against their heads is a hug, your mother gave you weird hugs. Besides, the "hug" position happened in the manga. It's not in the new image. Whether it looks like a "hug" or not, the manga takes precedence. The old version is closer to the manga. 23:21, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The EoN version happened at the next chapter, hence being a pwn-post image, not a pwn-now image. And it's supposed to be a pwn-now image. 00:02, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Good it is finally locked. 09:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Once again they messed up. It's supposed to be locked on the original version which is why I reverted in the first place. SeaTerror (talk) 19:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) This version is better. 19:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) In your opinion obviously. The default is the other one, therefore it is what we should have until this is resolved. The manga one is better than the original anime one too, due to the impact effect being shown. The original is a hug. 20:07, March 22, 2013 (UTC) The impact itself is not more visible on the previous version (http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/archive/3/3a/20130321233530!Luffy_Defeats_Kuro.png). At least the one Deva locked to (http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/3/3a/Luffy_Defeats_Kuro.png) is more legible. (And I'm happy that you'll never hug me.) For reference, THIS is a hug. I don't know what you've been doing. 20:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hugging jokes aside the image that follows more closely the manga is the one from episode 17. The comparison between the manga version and the tv special shows as much and although there are no focus lines the impact is still displayed. Anyway please note that because of technical difficulties you should keep image reverts to a halt or, at least, to the bare minimum. If you absolutely have to revert an image re-upload it instead. When edit wars start the image should be immediately protected and the default version mentioned in the talk page for reference's sake before any discussion takes place. MasterDeva (talk) 00:40, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The hugging isn't a joke. It looks nothing like the manga, or Luffy defeating Kuro. The Episode 17 image is poorly drawn as well. 00:43, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Feel free to read chapter 39 again. Luffy immobilised Kuro by "hugging" him with his body and finished him off with Gomu Gomu no Kane which is what the anime episode displays here, minus the focus lines. MasterDeva (talk) 01:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Reuploading an image just for that is pointless and a waste of time. It ruins the file history especially. SeaTerror (talk) 00:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) You still haven't reverted it back to the default Deva. And yes, but this is after the impact, and is just a normal hug. The one from EON is the actual impact, without a bad hug. 04:09, March 24, 2013 (UTC) The one from the manga is a hug. The one from the anime is a hug. The one from EoN is not a hug. No matter how ridiculous you think the pose looks, the pose in EoN was not in the manga. 05:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) It still has to get reverted back. I'll just ask an admin to do it tomorrow morning if any are in chat. SeaTerror (talk) 05:22, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Can an admin replace the category Category:Episode_Special_Images with the category Category:Episode Images 19:11, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Revert it back to the EON one... 04:50, April 4, 2013 (UTC) The EoN is non-canon. It wouldn't be correct to revert it. 14:50, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Only the manga is canon therefore only manga images should be allowed obviously. SeaTerror (talk) 01:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) That logic gave me cancer. 19:23, April 10, 2013 (UTC) That was Nada's logic. SeaTerror (talk) 00:17, April 11, 2013 (UTC) The first anime image is a faithful adaptation to the manga, so it's more canon than EoN. 01:47, April 11, 2013 (UTC) The first image is a hug. The EON one is better, and displays the actual attack. Manga CAN'T MOVE, so I guess every single gif is unfaithful. It has to be reverted back to the original no matter what. That's the rule. Stop messing around Nada. 21:06, April 11, 2013 (UTC)